Example embodiments of inventive concepts described herein relate to a storage device and read reclaim and/or read methods thereof.
Semiconductor memory devices may be classified into volatile semiconductor memory devices and nonvolatile semiconductor memory devices. The nonvolatile semiconductor memory devices may retain data stored therein even at power-off. Data stored in the nonvolatile semiconductor memory device may be permanent or reprogrammable, depending upon the fabrication technology used. The nonvolatile semiconductor memory devices may be used for user data storage and program and microcode storage in a wide variety of applications in the computer, avionics, telecommunications, and consumer electronics industries.